Los ojos de rubí
by cerezo01
Summary: [Especial Halloween] Un libro mágico puede liberar las cartas de un mago ancestral para obrar el bien con ellas, y otros ejemplares pueden desatar el infortunio de quien logre abrirlo. Al terminar la preparatoria, Sakura se verá obligada a apartar sus miedos y poner en práctica todo lo que ha aprendido.
1. Parte uno

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

* * *

 **Los ojos de rubí**

 _parte uno_

Desde que los sucesos en la ciudad de Tomoeda causados por la reencarnación de Clow cesaron, Sakura Kinomoto tuvo pocas oportunidades de usar sus cartas, pero el mundo mágico es impredecible y muchos podrían querer hacerse del poder que la Card Captor fue desarrollando con los años sin siquiera notarlo. Al terminar la preparatoria, la familia Li —descendientes del mago Clow— se han ofrecido a formar a la joven con ayuda de sus guardianes y de su, en ese entonces, oponente: Li Xiao Lang, o Shaoran, como lo pronuncian en Japón.

A pesar de las negativas de su terco hermano, y con el apoyo de su padre, la castaña de 18 años de edad decidió instalarse en China, Kong Kong, para profundizar así sus estudios sobre la historia de la magia, practicar en artes marciales como autodefensa y lograr la invocación de las cartas sin la transformación del báculo.

—La religión China se basa en el culto a los antepasados. Esa veneración actuó como un antídoto contra la mitología y excluyó en gran medida la aparición de… de ¿figuras? Sí. Figuras hero… ¡Ay, no entiendo!… Es muy difícil.

Ofuscada, la chica de ojos verdes deja a un lado el libro "ligero" que le recomendó Ieran Li, la madre de Shaoran, para que vaya practicando el idioma chino. Era necesario que la joven comience con sus clases de mandarín, porque si bien todos en la familia Li hablan japonés con acuidad, la mayoría de los libros sobre historia de la magia que allí se encuentran están en ese dialecto, y además, su estadía en el país en indefinida, por lo que saber hablar el idioma sería de gran ayuda para moverse con libertad. El inglés nunca fue su fuerte, así que prefirió estudiar solo éste… pero que complicado le resulta.

Sakura se recuesta sobre la mesa de la amplia biblioteca dentro de la mansión Li, y sus labios forman un puchero al ver la pila de libros que seleccionó para leer estos días y que no le fue posible. Hace cuatro meses que está estudiando, pero las lecciones para perfeccionar su técnica mágica y los entrenamientos de Kung Fu la dejan agotada.

—Tendré que esforzarme más…

Fiel a su curiosa personalidad, se despide de la pereza y comienza a caminar entre los extensos estantes atestados de cultura. Es un lugar precioso, pulcro y ordenado… como todo en la mansión, en realidad. El silencio no es su mayor aliado, pero entre los colores de cada tomo y la luz radiante del sol ingresando por los ventanales, le brindan al espacio un atractivo sin igual que la mantienen interesada.

Sus dedos se pasean juguetones por entre los estantes y se detienen en un libro que resalta por su estridente color blanco y detalles dorados. Lo tomó con ambas manos porque era un poco pesado y sopló la capa de fino polvo que tenía encima. El tamaño es parecido a aquel que contiene sus cartas Sakura, pero distan mucho en su diseño. El mismo color dorado del lomo forma figuras extrañas en su diseño de tapa; son unos símbolos extraños que no ha visto jamás, pero lo que más llama su atención, son las dos gemas oscuras del tamaño de un botón que se encuentran una al lado de la otra, justo al centro de la tapa.

—Que extrañas joyas… —dice girando el libro y notando como el sol refleja en ellas denotando unos matices rojizos, haciéndolas lucir bonitas a pesar de verse tan negras.

Al voltearlo para ver su dorso, se da cuenta que tiene pegado una especie de pergamino con letras chinas, muy parecido a los que usa Shaoran para invocar al viento y el trueno. La castaña roza su mano sobre el pergamino intentando descifrar qué dice y al hacerlo una de sus puntas se despega, haciendo que a Sakura le tiemblen las manos y el libro caiga al suelo.

—Que torpe soy…

Ofuscada se agacha para inspeccionarlo refunfuñando por lo bajo. Por suerte el libro no se abrió ni parece haberse dañado y, en un acto automático, lo sacude con las manos tocando los bordes redondeados de las gemas pulidas. Tras ese contacto, un brillo rojo resplandeciente resalta el color primario de las joyas y los ojos de Sakura quedan prendados de ellas. La luz que irradian ambas piedras se intensifican y la castaña entra en un estado de trance, inmóvil sosteniendo el libro con ambas manos y reflejando el brillo rojizo en sus orbes.

—Sakura ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

Meiling estuvo buscando a la castaña por todos lados y al fin pudo encontrarla en la biblioteca. Extrañada de verla en esa posición y, sin respuesta ante su llamado, se acerca hasta tocarle el hombro. El contacto con Meiling devuelve a Sakura a la realidad, quien mira extrañada a su antigua compañera, no comprendiendo que le ha pasado hace unos instantes.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —consulta la morena con ojos preocupados.

La castaña se levanta y le brinda una sonrisa penosa a su amiga.

—¡Sí! No te preocupes, solo me he distraído un poco.

—Tú nunca cambias —expresa meneando la cabeza y recomponiéndose para decirle lo que debía—. Xiao Lang ya comenzó con el entrenamiento en el salón de combate. Me pidió te avise que te esperará 15 minutos más como tope máximo, sino no te dará las lecciones. Y por lo que tardé en encontrarte… —revisa la hora en su celular y regresa su vista a los ojos verdes de Sakura—. En unos dos minutos se cumple el plazo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Ahhh! ¡Lo he olvidado! —exclama la castaña tan rápido como pudo, acomodando el libro en la repisa y saliendo a toda velocidad de allí.

—Ay Kinomoto… eres un caso perdido.

Una leve sonrisa se forma en la boca de Meiling al decir esas palabras, recordando que antes hablaba de ella en forma despectiva por sus torpezas, pero ahora lo hacía con animosidad. Las diferencias que han tenido en su momento ambas chicas quedaron en el pasado hace años y ahora son buenas amigas.

Antes de retirarse, nota como el libro que Sakura tenía en manos quedó mal apoyado sobre la repisa y estaba a punto de caerse. Se apresuró a estirar sus manos para que éste no caiga al suelo y a tiempo lo atajó en el aire. Dejó salir un fuerte suspiro e inspeccionó el libro preguntándose porqué la castaña estaba tan interesada en este ejemplar. La simbología de la tapa no la conocía y le parecía extraño que se lo vea tan cuidado como recién comprado y, que a su vez, las hojas estén amarillentas. La mayoría de los libros de allí tiene años e incluso siglos, y al abrirlo por mera curiosidad, encontró una frase en chino grabada en la primera hoja con tinta negra.

— _"La sangre derramada será de los infieles"_ —recita Meiling—. ¿Qué clase de libro es este?

Al cerrar la tapa, las dos joyas negras comenzaron a brillar de ese rojo intenso como los de ella y, de la misma forma que Sakura lo hizo, la muchacha se quedó inmóvil cegada por la luz, solo que ésta estaba consciente de lo que sucedía.

De pronto, una capa espesa de color negro comenzó a brotar por entre las joyas, tiñendo por completo el blanco reluciente de la cubierta del libro de ese color y transformando el dorado de los símbolos en un rojo estridente. Sin poder moverse en lo absoluto, Meiling observaba con pánico como las gemas comenzaron a vibrar en su lugar cada vez más aprisa hasta desprenderse. Cada una rodó por la tapa hacia el extremo opuesto guiadas por alguna clase de magia oscura, y llegaron donde los dedos de la muchacha sujetaban el libro contra su voluntad. Al hacer contacto con esa parte de su cuerpo algo extraño sucedió… Las joyas penetraron la piel de sus manos metiéndose dentro de ella sin dejar heridas, pero cuando comenzaron a serpentear un camino en ascenso por sus brazos, el dolor hizo acto de presencia.

«¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué clase de magia es esta? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?»

Los ojos rojizos de Meiling se acaudalaban de lágrimas que salían sin mediar y su voz se ahogaba en un pobre intento de pedir ayuda. Al sentir la impotencia de no poder detener lo que estaba sucediendo, por no haber desarrollado magia como Shaoran, luchó con su fuerza mental para poder moverse, pero solo logró agotarse más y colapsar. Con horror, pudo ver y sentir por entre su piel, como los pequeños bultos de las redondas gemas lastimaban su carne a cada paso, como si la estuvieran quemando con brasas ardientes por dentro aunque no quedaran marcas de ello. Sin contenerlo, el pánico de sus gritos se hizo escuchar por las paredes de la biblioteca cuando las piedras llegaron a sus hombros, subieron por su cuello y recorrieron su rostro reptando como víboras.

Meiling cerró sus ojos hinchados con fuerza, apretándolos lo más que pudo queriendo despertar de este espantoso sueño y deseando que así lo fuera. En un instante, sus parpados dejaron de fruncirse y sus brazos cayeron rendidos hacia los costados, al igual que su cabeza se echó hacia adelante como si fuera un títere sin cuerdas… El dolor había cesado.

Con el libro en mano, de a poco se fue irguiendo impulsada por un shock de energía que le devolvió su fortaleza. Llevó el extraño ejemplar hasta su pecho y lo sostuvo firme al mismo tiempo que una mueca torcida surcaba sus labios.

—He vuelto… —anunció con una voz distorsionada.

La sonrisa desfigurada mostró los dientes perlados de su portadora y al abrir sus ojos ya no se veía ningún destello de luz sobre ellos, porque toda la cavidad estaba cubierta por un rojo sangre intenso, borrando el iris y la pupila por completo… como un demonio sin alma.

Con un movimiento anormal de su cuello que hizo crujir sus huesos, los ojos de Meiling volvieron a tomar su forma humana para mezclarse con el resto y pasar desapercibida. Salió de la biblioteca caminando como si nada hubiera ocurrido, dejando atrás un rastro de magia oscura oculto y, en los pasillos de esa biblioteca, el pergamino que sellaba el libro maldito estaba perdido por el suelo.

 **…**

Al otro lado de la mansión, unos castaños salen de la sala de entrenamiento pasada la hora y media de esta sesión.

—Shaoran… ¿Estás enojado? —pregunta Sakura a su compañero, quien mantiene el ceño fruncido y su mirada al frente mientras camina.

—No —responde escuetamente.

—Yo creo que sí lo estás.

Shaoran frunce el ceño aún más pero no le responde, entonces Sakura se ve obligada a ponerse delante de él para detener su paso.

—No me gusta que te enojes conmigo.

Le dice Sakura en un adorable puchero que a Shaoran le es difícil resistir, pero no iba a quedarse sin nada qué decir después de lo sucedido.

—Y a mí no me gusta que llegues tarde y menos me gusta que utilices tus encantos para distraerme.

—¡No fue mi intención! —se apresura a defender a medida que un leve sonrojo cubre sus mejillas—. No es mi culpa que se haya roto el ojal del traje.

—Puede ser, pero te diste cuenta y de todas formas te acercaste a mí sugestivamente. No fue justo ese tanto que me ganaste.

Sakura sabe que aprovechó la situación que se dio naturalmente, cuando uno de los botones del traje de entrenamiento se rompió justo a la altura de su escote. Pero Shaoran mismo le enseñó que todo vale en el campo de batalla. No es su culpa que él caiga ante sus atractivos naturales.

Antes de que la castaña pueda seguir defendiendo lo indefendible, Shaoran le brinda una tenue sonrisa que la descoloca. A ella le encanta verlo sonreír y su vista se pierde en esos labios que tanto conoce, logrando que el ambarino ensanche la comisura de su boca aún más. Se aproxima a ella un paso más, haciendo que Sakura note la diferencia de estaturas que se llevan elevando su cabeza hacia arriba para apreciarlo mejor, sintiendo un leve temblor en sus extremidades como siempre que se acerca mucho a ella, el cual se intensifica cuando una de las manos del chico se acerca a su rostro, y tras acomodarle un mechón de su cabello rebelde, acaricia suavemente su mejilla.

—De todas formas, tu técnica ha avanzado mucho. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó la castaña para enrojecer como tomate y sentir su corazón palpitar sin control.

Desde que se conocieron en la escuela primaria, Shaoran había cuidado de ella cuando recolectar las cartas se le dificultaba, y había notado la fortaleza tanto interna como externa del muchacho. Siempre estuvo más que agradecida de tenerlo a su lado para cuidarla, con él se sentía protegida, y cuando éste al fin le confesó sus sentimientos y ella sintió corresponderlos, ya no pudo idear su vida sin los brazos protectores de él. A su vez, si los asuntos en el mundo mágico se complicaban, ella deseaba no ser un estorbo, poder defenderse por su cuenta manteniendo un estado físico saludable, fortalecerse, y lo estaba logrando ahora gracias a los entrenamientos. Shaoran no era precisamente el entrenador más paciente del mundo, pero eso era lo que ella necesitaba: Alguien con mano dura que no se amedrentara por ser todavía una niña. Por eso, escucharlo decir cuánto ha avanzado la embargaba de emoción.

—G-gracias —contestó a duras penas con sus mejillas aun encendidas.

Antes de que el ambiente se cargue de más sentimentalismos, ambos ven a Meiling pasar delante de ellos sin si quiera reparar a saludar, decir algo que los haga avergonzar o simplemente molestar con su chirriante voz. Pero como la castaña es más amable que Shaoran, ésta decide llamarla.

—¡Meiling!

La morocha sigue su camino hasta que de vuelta la castaña la llama y al fin se detiene. De espaldas y sin voltear, gira un poco su cabeza hacia el costado para escuchar.

—Salí tan rápido de la biblioteca que no te agradecí por haberme avisado de la clase. Por suerte llegué a tiempo, ya que el maestro es bastante gruñón —dijo a modo de broma logrando un refunfuño por parte de Sharoran… pero Meiling no respondió y ambos castaños se miraron extrañados.

—Y está avanzando mucho. Debo decir que en cualquier momento te superará, prima —acotó Shaoran solo para hacerla picar—. Apuesto a que en unos meses te hará morder el polvo.

Era costumbre entre estos primos tener ese tipo de trato, donde las bromas y los chistes "ofensivos" eran indispensables en su relación amor/odio. Esperaban escuchar los alaridos de Meiling en respuesta, pero nada de eso sucedió.

—Ya lo veremos —contesta al cabo de unos silenciosos segundos para girarse y seguir su rumbo.

Viendo su figura partir, ambos castaños quedan helados en su posición.

—¿Qué le sucede? —pregunta Sakura con expresión afligida.

—Ni idea. Supongo que ya se le pasará —contesta Shaoran restándole importancia porque cree que su prima tiene un humor de locos—. Iré a ver a mi padre que debo comentarle algo. Luego te busco ¿sí?

El ambarino la toma de la mano brindándole una cálida sonrisa y se despide de ella tras una suave caricia en su rostro. Un apenas audible "Sí" salió de los labios de Sakura y se quedó prendada de la ancha espalda de su novio partir. «Dios bendiga el entrenamiento» Sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento y se encaminó a sus aposentos para ducharse. Era increíble como a pesar de los años de relación, aun se sonroje por demostraciones tan insignificantes como esa… ¡Ah! Pero aquel castaño sabía cómo lidiar con su timidez, y muchas veces era Sakura quien le teñía las mejillas solo por placer de venganza.

 **[…]**

Los relámpagos iluminaban en cielo esa noche. Eran como luces cegadoras que de vez en cuando venían acompañadas de fuertes estruendos. El Dios del trueno debe estar más que enojado para demostrar su fortaleza ante los mortales y, por más súplicas que Sakura le pida al cielo, no iba a cesar de tronar. Acostada en la cama y tapada con las sábanas hasta la coronilla, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza esperando calmarse y que la tormenta pasara. Odiaba tenerle tanto pavor, pero no podía controlar el miedo irracional que sentía al escuchar la fuerte explosión entre las nubes.

—Por favor… solo necesito dejar de temblar y dormir —suplicaba para ese Dios poderoso.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

—¡Aaaaahhhhhh!

—¡Shhhhh calla, Sakura! Soy yo, Shaoran.

—¿Shaoran? —dice abriendo sus ojos y notando la falta de las sábanas protectoras sobre su cabeza— ¿Qué haces aquí? Me asustaste.

Sakura se reincorpora sobre la cama y le arrebata las mantas al castaño para cubrirse. Observó hacia uno de sus costados, donde Kero dormía plácidamente en su cama improvisada y ni si quiera hizo el amague de despertar con los gritos de ella. Rodando los ojos, y pensando que su guardián es un caso perdido, la castaña regresa su vista al intruso.

—Podrías haber golpeado —le reprocha ella.

El ambarino se sienta en la cama mirándola de frente, quedando a la altura de los muslos de ella y sonriendo como un niño pequeño que no puede aguantar la risa por cometer una travesura.

—En realidad sí golpee la puerta, pero no me contestaste y entré —dijo con una sonrisa cálida que era dibujada por la luz de los relámpagos que se colaban por la ventana—. Sé cuánto te asustan las tormentas y por eso vine a asegurarme de que puedas dormir.

Tras decir esas dulces palabras, Shaoran inclina su torso y estira su brazo hacia un costado para poder llegar a encender la lámpara de la mesa de luz que está en diagonal a él, al lado de la castaña. Pudo haberle pedido a ella que la prenda, pero quiso hacerlo por su cuenta pasando por delante de su pequeño y delicado cuerpo, provocando una cercanía que ambos sabían era peligrosa. El ambarino la miraba de reojo mientras demoraba todo lo posible en encender la luz, observando como su bella flor contenía la respiración por el leve roce. Le encantaba verla estremecerse ante su cercanía, y él no se quedaba atrás en lo absoluto, porque adoraba sentir su calor. Shaoran no regresó a su posición al volver, en cambio de eso, se quedó cerca del rostro de Sakura con ambas manos a los costados de ella, reposando sobre el suave colchón. La castaña aprieta las sábanas a la altura de su pecho y muerde instintivamente su labio inferior sin despegar su verde mirar de ese iris dorado, pero no fue igual para el muchacho, quien tentado por las reacciones de su linda chica, desvía sus ojos a ese par de suaves colchones que ansía volver a tomar.

No lo pensó por mucho más. Con un pausar sereno, besó esa boca dulce que era suya y de nadie más. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que pudo saborear a su preciada flor, y se sorprendía al sentir como cada día los besos le parecían diferentes… Más ricos, deliciosos, suaves y adictivos, así como toda ella lo era. Sakura bajó sus defensas y se dejó acariciar por los labios masculinos, intercambiando un beso cagado de emoción y a la vez… deseo. Esa penosa sensación se apoderaba de ambos cuando profundizaban el encuentro, pero no era apropiado aún dar ese paso y tampoco era apropiado que Shaoran pase la noche con ella en su habitación.

—Shaoran… —le advirtió apartando sus labios de él y sintiendo sus respiraciones acompasarse.

No hizo falta que Sakura diga más para que el castaño comprenda la situación. La chica le ha explicado varias veces, que ante la mirada conservadora de sus padres, ella espera darles una buena impresión, por lo que no sería prudente que Shaoran se quede mucho tiempo más en su habitación, y mucho menos comenzar con los besos que desencadenarán en la sesión de caricias que otras veces se sobrepasaron en dar y tan tentadoras se volvían al descubrir la candidez de la piel del otro.

Tras un corto beso en sus labios, Shaoran se acomoda en la cama por encima de las colchas para tener algún tipo de barrera entre ellos e invita a Sakura a acurrucarse con él.

—Me quedaré hasta que logres dormir. Lo prometo —le dice convenciendo a su amada, logrando que se acomode sobre el colchón dándole la espalda para que él la abrace por detrás.

—Gracias, Shaoran.

—No hay porqué, pequeña —dice besando su cabello, sacando una sonrisa enorme de los labios de Sakura.

Ella adora estar entre sus brazos. Ama cada gesto amable que venga de él. Sus palabras de afecto junto con el brillo tras esa mirada ambarina, la hacen pensar que tomó la decisión correcta. Las tormentas ya no la asustarían tanto cuando pueda tenerlo a su lado de este modo sin impedimentos.

—Dentro de poco dormiremos así cada noche. Nunca más volverás a sentir miedo.

—Nunca tengo miedo cuando estoy contigo.

Era un hecho. Ambos deseaban lo mismo y hasta pensaban igual.

Sakura mira por última vez la alianza de compromiso en su dedo anular y cierra sus ojos sonriendo como tonta, feliz de convertirse en su esposa en tan solo un par de meses.

Podrá ser precipitado, pero las normas del Clan Li son claras. Aunque sean jóvenes, la ojiverde no dudó ni una milésima de segundo en corresponder el pedido de matrimonio de su amado novio cuando llegó a China por su entrenamiento. Ahora las cosas cambiaban para ellos y quizás éste sería su nuevo hogar. Iba a extrañar a su padre y su fastidioso hermano, pero Shaoran le prometió viajar seguido a Tomoeda y tampoco estaría sola, Kero la acompañaba a todos lados. Con Yue era diferente, porque Yukito —su identidad falsa— mantenía una relación con Touya y ella lo obligó a seguir su vida normal, ya que no había grandes amenazas que requieran su presencia. También estaban las hermanas de su prometido que se portaban de maravilla con ella y por supuesto Meiling… quien por cierto, se había estado comportando muy extraño los últimos días.

—¿Pudiste hablar con Meiling? —le consulta Sakura, recordando que Shaoran iba a hablarle esta tarde.

—No pude. Se encerró en su cuarto y no quiso ver a nadie. ¿Tú tampoco tuviste suerte?

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

—Lo poco que pude hablar con ella fue en vano, y ayer… cuando le toqué un hombro para llamarla… sentí un shock de corriente helada… muy escalofriante. ¿Tú no sentiste nada extraño?

—No. No hay presencia mágica en ella. Quizás está pasando un mal momento y todavía no quiere contarlo… Pero lo hará, mañana la buscaremos ambos. ¿Te parece?

—Sí, claro.

La castaña aprieta el brazo de su novio un poco más fuerte porque un rayo de color entre blanco y rosado alumbró el cielo tras el ventanal anunciando el inminente tronar. Atento a su reacción, Shaoran se acerca más a ella para calmarla con dulces palabras en su oído y su cálido cuerpo abrazando el suyo. Tratando de no pensar en nada más, la castaña se queda dormida en sus brazos.

 **[…]**

El día siguiente no amaneció con el sol radiante que surge después de la tormenta, y aunque suele pasar que el mal tiempo se extienda por más de 24 horas, lo que Sakura veía en el cielo era algo fuera de lo común. Los rayos se asomaban por entre unas nubes de color rojizo oscuro, y aunque la presencia del sol podría darle estos matices, estaba segura que no tenía nada que ver con el clima. Una sensación extraña la embargó y a lo lejos escuchó una tenue voz, como si la llamaran por su ayuda.

—¡Meiling! —gritó al pensar que era ella quien hablaba y sus pasos la guiaron hacia donde el instinto le indicaba: La sala de combate.

Con el mal presentimiento alborotando su corazón, llegó corriendo a dicho espacio en donde con asombro aterrador, vio a Meiling desparramada en medio de la sala.

—¡Meiling! ¿Estás bien?

La castaña se apresuró a arrodillarse y tomar a la chica entre sus brazos, pero ésta parecía estar desmayada y no contestaba.

—¡Sakura! —Shaoran llega de repente encontrándose con un escenario espantoso—. ¿Meiling? ¿¡Qué pasó!?

El castaño ingresó en la sala y, a los pocos metros de traspasarla para socorrer a su prima, las puertas de la misma se cerraron con brusquedad por alguna fuerza o viento sobrenatural, poniendo en alerta a ambos castaños y dejando la sala en penumbras. Sin duda, esto era obra de alguna extraña magia que no pudieron detectar con anterioridad. Ahora podían sentirla, era una energía fuerte de mal augurio que envolvió todo el lugar iluminado por la escaza luz que los ventanales dejaban pasar, y su fuente provenía desde la persona que yacía en brazos de Sakura, quien abre rápidamente sus ojos completamente rojos, asustando a la ojiverde y provocando que se aleje de ella espantada. La castaña corrió hasta ponerse al lado de Shaoran, quien con su ceño fruncido y su posición de combate, esperaba comprender lo que pasaba con su prima.

Meiling, o lo que sea que haya tomado su cuerpo, se irgue entre ellos llevando sus manos hacia los costados. Una bruma rojiza cubre la totalidad de su cuerpo y ambos castaños pueden percibir la oleada de fuerte magia negra sobre ella, pero aún no comprendían el propósito de todo esto.

—Meiling… ¿por qué? —esboza apenas audible Sakura y aprieta el brazo de Shaoran escondiéndose un poco más detrás de él.

—Ella no es Meiling —espeta el castaño con su mirada retadora y en un instante junta sus palmas para hacer aparecer su espada entre una luz celeste brillante.

El rostro del demonio con la forma de su prima, alterna la vista furiosa entre ambos jóvenes, recayendo en la muchacha con una dura mirada.

—¡Débil! —le grita a Sakura con una voz malévola—. Escondiéndote detrás de un hombre. ¡Eres una deshonra!

Los ojos humedecidos de la castaña se abrieron como platos al ver como la posesión maligna de Meiling se acerca a ellos a una velocidad descomunal, desatando un grito desgarrador de su garganta.

 **…**

—¡Xiao Lang! ¡Ying Fa!

Al otro lado de la sala, se encontraba Ieran Li intentando en vano abrir la puerta con su magia. Estaba desesperada porque los gritos no paraban de escucharse y ya había intentado todo para poder ingresar. Sintiendo como por primera vez su temple le fallaba, golpeaba la madera maciza de la puerta con sus puños llamando a los castaños aunque sea inútil hacerlo, recostando su cuerpo sobre la puerta.

—¡Señora Li! —se acerca Wei, el fiel mayordomo y servidor de siempre, para ayudar a su ama a reincorporarse— ¿Quiere que llame al Señor Hien?

Esas palabras no pudieron hacer que la mirada de Ieran se despreocupara porque algo espantoso sucedió, provocando que las lágrimas se escurran una vez más por sus blancas mejillas antes de pronunciar lo que nunca imaginó podría suceder en un futuro cercano.

—Hien… ha muerto.

Los ojos del mayordomo se expandieron del asombro mientras Ieran Li, la mujer de semblante tenso y siempre distante, estaba dejando ver su máscara de porcelana hecha trizas, tapándose las grietas del rostro con ambas manos. Esto los había tomado por sorpresa a ambos.

Esa mañana, la segunda al mando de la familia, fiel seguidora de su esposo Hien, había notado una presencia extraña a su alrededor y el cielo no le anunciaba un buen presagio. Era un poco tarde, y no pudo comprender cómo se había quedado dormida si siempre contaba con su reloj biológico para levantarla sin despertador. Al no ver a su marido en la cama, se levantó apresurada con una opresión en el corazón esperando estar equivocada. Su instinto la guió hasta el cuarto contiguo al suyo, donde Hien tiene su pequeño cuarto de lectura y, al entrar, tuvo que sostenerse del marco de la puerta por el temblor que abatió sus piernas y acalló un grito contra la palma de sus manos. Horrorizada, tuvo la desgracia de ver a su marido, su compañero de toda la vida, su amor incondicional… yacer inmóvil sobre su silla. Al acercarse más, Ieran pudo notar como su boca estaba semiabierta por los gritos que de seguro no pudo promulgar, y sus ojos abiertos eran como dos esferas carbonizadas, donde se podía ver un destello rojizo del fuego que lo carcomió por dentro. Le habían quemado el alma… llevándose su vida a otra dimensión… a otra vida lejos de ella y de sus hijos.

—¡Sakuraaa!

La forma real del guardián alado Kerberos apareció junto a la desmoronada Ieran Li y un atónito mayordomo.

—¿¡Qué sucede!? ¿¡Dónde está Sakura!? ¡Está en peligro!

—Los señoritos están atrapados allí dentro. No sabemos a qué se enfrentan y no podemos ingresar —le responde Wei a Kero, porque Ieran estaba intentado recomponerse.

—¿¡Cómo que no pueden entrar!? ¡No puede ser posible!

Haciendo uso de su técnica, el tigre alado escupe fuego de sus fauces contra la imponente puerta de madera. Lo hace en repetidas oportunidades pero nada funciona. Desesperado, clava su mirada felina sobre la mujer.

—¡No se quede ahí parada! ¡Tiene que averiguar qué sucede! Yo llamaré a Yue.

De inmediato, las palabras del guardián recompone la postura de Ieran y se dispone a averiguar lo que está sucediendo, esperando encontrar una respuesta lo antes posible, porque si algo les llegara a pasar, su vida ya no tendría sentido.

—Aguanten… hijos míos.

.

* * *

 **Hola hola!**

Desde el año pasado que ansiaba subir algo referente a Halloween porque adoro esta festividad desde niña, por eso estoy muy contenta de poder publicar algo que tenga que ver con un relato "de terror", y lo pongo entre comillas porque lo que escribí no podría introducirlo en ese género, pero creo que cumple con su cometido de ser... ¿un relato un poco horroroso... algo temeroso...? Tragi-horror lo titularía jaja.

Como verán, los castaños tiene mucha participación, pero esta vez Meiling también... y qué rol le tocó a la pobre, uffff. Debo decir que AMO ese personaje y me da penita por ella... pero el papel le quedaba pintado y ¡voilà!: Nuestra poseída morena de ojos rubí.

Hoy subo la primera parte y la segunda, y última, la publicaré el día de brujas... El 31 de Octubre.

Es la primera vez que relato una historia en tercera persona, es la primera vez que hago una historia que conserva un poco de la esencia de la serie original (con varias alteraciones), y es la primera vez que hago escenas de lucha, magia y todo aquello... así que apiádense de mí XD (sobre todo en el próximo capítulo, que tiene mucho de ello).

Aguardo sus humildes comentarios :)


	2. parte dos

**CCS y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP**

* * *

 **Los ojos de rubí**

 _parte dos_

Dentro de la sala de combate, Sakura y Shaoran se encuentran de pie contra la pared, sujetados por una clase de magia invisible que les inmoviliza las manos y son incapaces de obrar por voluntad propia.

Es una locura, algo que nunca antes vieron. Sakura, quien siempre fue temerosa de los relatos paranormales, ahora estaba viviendo una de sus peores películas de terror. La diferencia con esos _films_ que tanto le asustan, es que lo que sea esté dentro de su amiga y prima de Shaoran, no es cualquier demonio. Nunca pensó que la magia pueda elevarse hacia esos niveles, porque la presencia mágica en el cuerpo de Meiling es muy poderosa.

La morena se pasea delante de ellos con una mirada vacía e iracunda que no le pertenece, y observa a ambos castaños sopesando qué hacer con ellos. Sakura ahoga un sollozo y, a su lado, Shaoran hace un esfuerzo descomunal por girar su rostro hacia ella.

—Tranquila… te sacaré de aquí. Lo prometo.

Sus palabras no pasaron desapercibida por la malvada bruja que habita en Meiling, y se acercó con un rápido movimiento hasta quedar cerca del rostro del muchacho.

—Insolente… Engreído y patético estorbo —le escupe sin piedad a Shaoran, quien siente el aliento brusco de esa posesión—. Te crees lo suficientemente fuerte y capaz de salvar a tu damisela ¿¡No es así!? ¡Mentiroso!

La bruja le grita encolerizada y aprieta con sus manos la mandíbula de éste. El castaño comienza a sentir la presión inhumana de los dedos enterrarse en su carne, haciendo crujir sus huesos y dejando escapar quejidos agonizantes que le eran difíciles de controlar por dolor descomunal. Sus años de entrenamiento y autocontrol se veían afectados por esta presión similar al de una prensa que quiere triturar su mandíbula.

—¡Déjelo en paz! ¡No le haga daño! —grita Sakura estallando en llanto a su lado sin poder soportar lo que le está haciendo a su prometido a tan corta distancia, ambos vulnerables ante la situación.

La mano de la bruja deja de sujetar a Shaoran y vira con rapidez para ver a la joven con sus ojos llorosos, lo que causa una ira bestial en lo que sea que haya poseído a Meiling. Tan rápido como un suspiro, la bruja se posiciona delante de Sakura y la inspecciona con sus ojos perdidos en un mar rojizo de lava ardiente. El temor de la castaña se transforma en temblor, pero intenta contener las lágrimas que antes se desparramaron por su rostro.

—Mírate… eres una pérdida de tiempo… Un insulto a nuestra especie —murmura la bruja conteniendo un grito encolerizado y se aleja de ambos para quedar frente a ellos y seguir hablando.

—Ustedes… par de tontos enamorados… que risa me dan.

Tras esas palabras, comenzó a reír maquiavélicamente cada vez más fuerte, paseando su figura delante de ellos y pensando su siguiente acto. Al minuto vuelve a quedar frente a Sakura para mostrarle una sonrisa siniestra.

—Posees una magia sin igual, niña… Blanca… poderosa… y mucho más que fuerte que la de tu patético noviecito. Necesito de tu magia… para ser más fuerte y desterrar a los inútiles que se burlaron de mí.

La bruja alarga su mano hacia el rostro de Sakura pero Shaoran no puede soportar que algo así suceda.

—¡No! ¡Tómeme a mí! ¡Déjela ir! —exclama con rabia e impotencia, lo que causa mucha gracia a esta maléfica Meiling.

—Despreciable criatura…Te hubiera consumido hace rato pero tu estúpida novia se cree tus sucias promesas ¡Y eso no lo puedo tolerar! ¡Por eso deberá pagar las consecuencias!

—Por favor… deténgase —suplica Sakura sin comprender una palabra—. Se lo ruego.

La bruja se aparta de ellos lanzando un grito iracundo al aire y, con un movimiento brusco de su mano, libera a ambos castaños de sus ataduras invisibles.

—Tú… —dice señalando a Shaoran— Veo más oscuridad que luz en tu alma de pobre infeliz. Y tú…—habla señalando ahora a Sakura— Posees una luz sin igual… Yin y Yang —aclara alternando su dedo índice entre ambos—. ¿Creen que por ello se complementan? O mejor dicho, no puedo comprender como tú, niña, crees en sus mentiras, en su amor desinteresado hacía ti. Eso… no existe.

—¡No tiene derecho a decirnos nada! ¡No nos conoce! —exclama Shaoran aprovechando que los ha liberado de esas ataduras invisibles, ventaja que toma para reaparecer su espada y emprender una carrera contra la malvada bruja.

—¡No! ¡Shaoran!

Sakura grita desesperada cuando ve como la bruja arroja a su novio por los aires con un simple movimiento de su mano al aire logrando inmovilizar el cuerpo del castaño. Luego lo busca para levantarlo con fuerza desde su quijada, alineando su rostro con el de ella. De un momento a otro, los ojos vacíos de Meiling comienzan a brillar de un rojo estridente, lanzando una clase de bruma hechizada que penetra por las pupilas de Shaoran y lo transforman en un títere inanimado a merced de la bruja, tiñendo sus ojos de ese colorado intenso casi tan fuerte como los de su prima.

—Veremos si puedes pelear contra tu amado… pequeña ingenua.

Una sonrisa torcida se compone en la boca de Shaoran ante la mirada estupefacta de Sakura. Su novio, su prometido, quien juró protegerla de todo mal… ahora era una clase de demonio que la mira con odio y gracia, empuñando su espada esperando el momento de atacar… de atacarla a ella. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Viéndose acorralada, Sakura transforma su llave en báculo esperando que las cartas más inofensivas sean suficientes para detener al castaño sin herirlo mientras piensa cómo salir de esta situación, pero no se esperaba que la bruja conociera de su magia.

—Sabía qué harías eso, Card Captor, pero hoy no usarás tus patéticas cartas para salvarte. Vas a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Y si quieres vivir —dice sonriendo mientras se acerca a Shaoran—, bueno… ya sabes.

Los ojos llorosos de la chica ven con asombro como su báculo se transforma en espada, como si hubiera invocado a _Sword_ por inercia y quizás así lo hizo sin darse cuenta, porque el arma toma esa forma conocida para ella. Las manos le tiemblan al sujetar la empuñadura. No quiere hacerlo… no así… Tiene que haber otra solución.

—Es una lástima… —la bruja se acerca más a Shaoran, quien sigue viendo a Sakura con mirada asesina. Llega hasta su lado y pasa una de sus manos por entre los cabellos achocolatados del ambarino— Es bastante guapo.

Al decir eso, toma con fuerza de los cabellos de Shaoran inclinándolo hacia abajo para unir sus labios con los de esta bruja maldita que aun utiliza a Meling como su envase. Con asco, Sakura puede ver la lengua en forma de víbora introducirse dentro de la boca de su amado. Parecía como si lo estuviera devorando por dentro y éste se dejaba hacer a su voluntad. El castaño correspondía y Sakura no podía soportar quedarse quieta ante esa imagen perturbadora. Cierra sus ojos y aprieta la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza antes de actuar.

—¡Déjalo en paz! —le reclama largando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Guiada por el shock de adrenalina que corre por sus venas, la castaña emite un grito de guerra declarada y corre en dirección a la bruja sin importarle que en parte sea Meiling, sin mediar que lo hace solo para desquiciarla, sin pensar en nada más que apartar su lengua viscosa de los labios de su prometido.

El choque de espadas se produce cuando su novio se interpone entre la posesión maligna de Meiling y ella, impidiendo que se acerque un pelo más.

—Shaoran… —susurra Sakura a una escaza distancia del castaño, viéndolo con desazón detrás de las hojas de sus espadas cruzadas.

Con dolor, reconoce que no hay rastro de esas tonalidades entre doradas y marrones en las pupilas dilatadas que ahora se ve reflejada, y esa sonrisa desfigurada nunca se la había visto antes. Ni si quiera el recelo que le pudo tener a ella en aquel tiempo que peleaban por recolectar las cartas, era comprado con lo que esos ojos rojos le transmitían.

Shaoran arroja a Sakura lejos de allí al dar un paso brusco contra su espada, pero ésta logra caer de pie gracias a los incontables entrenamientos que han hecho juntos. Aún está angustiada por lo que sucede, pero no se puede dejar vencer y se prepara para usar una de sus cartas, decidida a poner todo su esfuerzo en recuperar a la persona debajo de esos orbes furiosos.

—Es hora de comenzar el juego, pequeña insolente —dice la bruja haciendo una seña con la mano que le indica a Shaoran atacar.

A una velocidad descomunal, el castaño se acerca a ella decidido a atravesarla con su espada que resplandece en un tono celeste, pero Sakura desaparece a _Sword_ y llama a _Jump_ con su magia. Pudo escapar rápidamente del ataque de su novio poseído, pero a los pocos segundos de pisar el suelo, las alas en sus pies desaparecen dejando a la joven atónita. La carta vuelve a ser papel y su magia es llamada por la bruja, quien absorbe su energía por entre sus manos y la bruma rojiza que recorre su cuerpo aumenta de intensidad, volviéndola más fuerte.

—¡Nooo! —grita Sakura sin creer lo que ve.

Estaba preocupada por su carta, ya que todas se convirtieron en parte de ella desde muy chica y recordó los sentimientos de angustia que le causó aquella vez que la carta _nothing_ se las quiso arrebatar.

«¿Qué clase de hechicero tiene que ser para poder tomar sus cartas? Es imposible».

—No te resistas…Al final tu magia y la de tu patético novio serán mías.

Estaba atrapada. Esta reacción no era algo que hubiera leído en algún libro o le hubieran dicho era posible que suceda. Alguien que sea capaz de robar magia tiene que ser muy poderoso, y si seguía así... lograría debilitarla.

Sin tiempo de dejarla pensar más, Shaoran se acerca veloz para atacarla sin piedad. Sakura volvió a invocar a _Sword_ para defenderse justo a tiempo. Sus espadas chocaron y de inmediato éste regresó hacia atrás para impulsarse nuevamente. Su mirada vacía y la risa vacilante de la bruja que observa la escena, vuelven inestable a la castaña… pero sabe que tiene que pelear si quiere sobrevivir.

—Shaoran ¡Soy yo! ¡Por favor detente! —le gritaba a su novio que no emitía palabra alguna pero sí mantenía una sonrisa incrédula en su boca. Su voz no lograba traerlo de vuelta en sí.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Mátala! —le ordena la bruja a su lado y Shaoran endurece la mirada. Su objetivo es claro y la castaña entra en pánico.

Siguiendo órdenes, el joven chino saca uno de sus pergaminos.

—¡Raitei… Shouraiii!

Un rayo de color azul claro de gran magnitud, zigzaguea por el aire hasta dar con su blanco. Sakura da un salto hacia atrás y retiene el ataque con su espada, pero cae al suelo por la fuerza de la magia del joven. Por suerte se estabiliza, pero Shaoran es rápido y no le da respiro. A pesar de haber avanzado con sus clases de defensa con espadas y otros instrumentos, el estar incapacitada de utilizar su magia para no perder fuerzas le jugaba muy en contra. Estaba desesperada… sin saber cómo lograr vencer a la bruja y traer a Shaoran y a Meiling de vuelta.

 ** _…_**

Los minutos pasaban. Sakura debía idear un plan rápidamente. Shaoran era muy bueno y esquivar los ataques se le estaba dificultando. Tuvo que usar _Fly_ en una ocasión para escapar, la cual fue directamente absorbida por la bruja, haciendo que Sakura caiga al suelo desde una altura considerable. Su muñeca estaba herida y no podía atacar a su prometido directamente, algo dentro de ella la detenía. Se sentía incapaz de lastimarlo sin saber que lograría algo con ello.

—Si sigues utilizando tus cartas quedarás hecha harapos en unos minutos, pequeña tonta —reía victoriosa la bruja a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

La castaña se recupera y vuelve a a poner su báculo-espada delante de su cuerpo para defender el ataque de Shaoran que parecía no cansarse jamás.

La chica se comenzó a preguntar… Si la bruja es tan poderosa como para absorber su magia y dominar al resto ¿Por qué sigue utilizando el cuerpo de Meiling? Se supone que los entes que poseen a otras personas es porque se sienten incapaces de mostrar su verdadera forma y necesitan de un cuerpo viviente para obrar, o quizás solo lo hagan por mera satisfacción demoníaca o… para protegerse.

¡Ese puede ser el motivo! La bruja debe creer que ellos sería incapaces de tocarla si se mantiene dentro de alguien querido como descubrió lo es Meiling.

«Debo volver el espacio inhabitable».

La idea correspondía un riesgo. Tenía que lograr que el demonio salga de ese cuerpo y sabía que debía atacar a su amiga de alguna forma. Ni _Power_ , ni _Shot_ , ni ninguna otra carta de ataque de ese tipo eran una opción, dejándole una sola que era capaz de amedrentar al demonio y con suerte provocar que salga dentro de Meiling antes de causarle un final impensado.

Shaoran se acerca a Sakura con su ímpetu de guerra pero la castaña es más rápida esta vez. Sus espadas chocan con fuerza e, impulsada por el ataque, vira sobre su eje para esquivarlo, pisar sobre el suelo con un pie y saltar para lanzar al joven lejos de ella de una fuerte patada. Fue en ese instante que _Wood_ apareció para sostener al castaño en la prisión de sus fuertes ramas deteniendo cualquier intento de éste por interferir, y sin darle tiempo a la bruja, sacó otra de sus cartas.

 _—¡Watery!_ —invocó suplicando que su plan funcione.

Una forma semihumana, entre sirena y niño, avanzó con rapidez hasta formar una esfera de agua que rodeó a Meiling. Los pies de la joven poseída se elevaron sobre aire y la piscina mágica donde Sakura la tuvo atrapada no estaba haciendo más que quitarle la posibilidad de respirar. Los ojos rojizos no eran los de su amiga, esas cuencas vacías no la hacían lucir como tal y eso animaba a Sakura para seguir manteniendo a _Watery_ sobre la morena. Casi un minuto pasó y los gestos desesperados del cuerpo dentro de la esfera de agua la estaban atormentando, pero debía aguantar porque la bruja aun no abandonaba el cuerpo. Meiling se tomaba la garganta con las manos y en su desesperación dejó abrir la boca liberando el poco e inexistente oxigeno que le quedaba.

«No puedo… no va a resistir».

Sakura hizo a un lado su báculo y _Watery_ volvió a ser un trozo de cartón.

El cuerpo de Meiling cayó al suelo abatido por el estrés, tosiendo y escupiendo agua como si de eso dependiera su vida… y es que realmente así lo fue.

—Lo vas a pagar caro —le dijo la bruja tras recomponerse.

 **…**

Del otro lado de la sala, Kero seguía probando derribar la puerta con su fuego abrazador sin éxito. Contactó a Yue, pero éste no supo qué decirle y estaba empezando a arrepentirse de estar tan lejos de su ama. Como única opción desde la distancia, prometió hablar con Eriol y contactarse lo antes posible para darles una posible solución. Ambos guardianes estaban destrozados por no poder ayudar a la mujercita que desde niña les enseñó que ellos son más que solo guardianes, sino parte de la familia.

—Es inútil —dijo Ieran Li, apareciendo al cabo de media hora donde estaba Kero con el semblante cansino.

—¿¡Cómo qué es inútil!? ¿¡No ha averiguado nada!? —espeta exaltado el guardián alado.

—Lo he averiguado todo…

Ahora la señora tenía la atención preocupada del majestuoso tigre, quien sin decir más nada, dejó que Ieran hablara.

 _Hace muchos años, existía una fuerte hechicera referente de uno de los clanes más importantes de la antigua China: El clan Weng. Aquella mujer estaba destinada a casarse con un miembro de otro clan, como era habitual para mantener el mandato de la comisión mágica en ese entonces, emparentando fuertes hechiceros que los representen y, en este caso, fusionarse. La mujer era bella por naturaleza, además de ser muy poderosa, y su corazón era guiado por la nobleza de su instinto. Encantaba a todos con su gracia e inculcaba en ellos su firme creencia en el amor. Esa joven estaba dispuesta a acatar las órdenes de sus superiores y casarse con aquel hombre para honrar a su familia, sin contar con el pequeño aliciente… de que el amor tocara su puerta justo con esa persona. El hombre era un caballero como pocos lo demostraban con sus mujeres. En una época retrograda y machista, era muy difícil que la mujer sea tratada como igual y que el amor se dé naturalmente en estos arreglos matrimoniales. Pero la joven tuvo la suerte de amar y sentirse amada._

 _A unos meses de su compromiso, una guerra mágica estalló, tomando al clan Weng desprevenido. La muchacha combatió por ella, su pueblo y su familia, pero la lucha le dejó una grave secuela y perdió la vista ante un ataque. Al recuperarse, esperó encontrar el apoyo de sus pares y, por supuesto, de su prometido… pero no lo encontró. A juzgar por su derrota en la batalla y la consecuencia latente en su rostro desfigurado, los miembros del clan la catalogaron como una deshonra, y las palabras dulces y bellas de su amado prometido… se las llevó el viento._

 _La madre de la joven imploraba a los hombres por su hija, pero ninguno iba a escuchar la palabra de una bruja de rango menor… y mucho menos de una mujer, inferior por su especie y categoría. La muchacha no tuvo otra opción que aceptar su exilio en una casa lejos de la civilización, dentro del bosque prohibido. La ceguera que obtuvo como única secuela no imposibilitó a la joven de buscar venganza y mucho menos redujo su nivel de su magia._

 _Los años pasaron, su madre falleció de pena por la desgracia ocurrida con su única hija, y el odio de la joven hacia su gente, y sobre todo, a los hombres que la despreciaron con sus ideales vacíos, se incrementó a niveles incalculables. Las almas desgarbadas como ella no perdieron la oportunidad de tomarla como aliada, y los seres oscuros la inculcaron en las artes negras. Con aquellos conjuros pudo recuperar su vista, pero el precio a pagar era muy costoso… Como todo aquel que busca una solución inmortal a la mortalidad, debe de saber cuál es el precio que hay que pagar. Sin remordimiento, la ahora más poderosa hechicera, mató a su ex prometido y todos aquellos que le dieron la espalda. Tomó cada alma pecadora con sus ojos sangrientos, que como fuertes llamaradas ardientes, consumían el alma de su víctima hasta no dejar rastro de ella._

 _Al tiempo de estos terribles sucesos, uno de los clanes que estaba ganando prestigio dentro de la civilización, le prometió al pueblo derrocar a esta bruja maliciosa que causaba tanto temor. Ese clan… se apellidaba "Li"._ _Huang Li, uno de los prodigios de ese entonces, fue quien se enfrentó a la bruja con una magia sin igual, pura, blanca, la contra parte de la oscura alma de la mujer que solo sembraba terror y se olvidó del amor que alguna vez habitó en su corazón. Huang intentó razonar con la mujer que habita debajo de esa funda oscura, y al no lograrlo, no le quedó otra opción que luchar. La bruja dio por perdida otra batalla ese día, siendo encerrada dentro de su libro de conjuros y guardado bajo el cuidado del consejo._

—Por ello atacó a Hien, por ser un Li, pero no podemos asegurar que Sakura quede exenta —aclara Ieran velando por su hijo y esperando que ambos salgan ilesos—.Tampoco me explico _c_ ómo fue que ese libro llegó hasta aquí…Pero si mis suposiciones son correctas, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer… Sakura es la única que podrá solucionarlo —le relataba a Kero, que seguía igual de impaciente.

—¿Sakura!? ¿¡Y qué hay del mocoso!?

—¿No has escuchado el relato? —dice tratando de insensato al guardián alado—. Hace años que no veo a una persona con un nivel de magia tan alto y puro como el de Sakura a tan corta edad.

Ambos dejaron de hablar porque no había forma de traspasar esa puerta. Ieran Li esperaba que la escasa experiencia de la joven maga, sea suficiente para poder detener la rabia macerada por siglos de esa bruja.

 **…**

El plan de usar a _Watery_ falló y los ojos de Sakura viraron rápidamente por la sala buscando otra solución. La bruja aún mantenía la forma de Meiling y, a su lado, flotante en el aire bajo un hechizo de protección que irradia una luz morada, había un libro. La castaña agudizó su vista y cuando pudo verlo mejor lo reconoció.

Aprovechó que el hechizo del Dios del Trueno que Shaoran le envió hizo una gran explosión contra unas bancas de allí, para poder refugiarse un minuto detrás de unas gradas. Su respiración era errática, el cansancio la estaba amedrentando y su muñeca le dolía a mares, pero trató de enfocarse en su reciente descubrimiento.

Aquel ejemplar que la bruja mantenía con recelo, era el mismo libro que había encontrado hace unos días en la biblioteca, aquel que brillaba por su blancura y que ahora estaba teñido de un color negro oscuro con detalles rojizos. De pronto recordó lo del pergamino que se despegó detrás, la aparición de Meiling justo en el momento que ella estaba detallando las joyas que adornaban la tapa del libro, y luego… después del entrenamiento habían visto a la chica actuar de forma extraña. La ecuación era clara y todos los caminos daban el mismo resultado.

—Fue… mi culpa —esbozó apenada, sintiendo unas fuertes ganas de volver a llorar.

Borró con brusquedad las pocas lágrimas que dejó escapar porque no era momento de lamentarse. Ya había utilizado alguna de sus cartas y la absorción de su magia la estaba debilitando… pero aun podía utilizarla. Con el nivel de poder que tiene la bruja, es claro que está disfrutando del espectáculo, sino ya le hubiera arrebatado a _Sword_ de la misma forma que lo hizo con las otras. En cambio de eso, le permite utilizarla para ver si logra defenderse, disfrutando del show antes de mostrar el truco final. Sakura evitaría eso a toda costa.

No podía pensar en los motivos que llevaban a este demonio en actuar de esa manera, ni porqué se la nota tan enojada al llamarla "tonta e ingenua" o proclamar mentiroso a su novio. Quizás ellos le recuerdan a alguien de su pasado o quizás fue una mujer que ha sufrido a tal punto de detestar la humanidad.

—Enfócate Sakura —se dijo así misma—. Ese libro tiene que ser importante.

Se arrimó un segundo para ver donde estaba la bruja y Shaoran, pero tuvo que esconderse rápidamente porque un rayo la volvió a atacar, siendo amortiguado por las gradas de madera.

—Puede verte de todas formas, corazón. No te resistas y estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad.

La voz distorsionada de Shaoran la hizo reaccionar con sus palabras.

«Los ojos» —pensó rápidamente.

Salió de su escondite y corrió de forma tal que parecía iba a atacar a Shaoran. Fue a su encuentro en una primera instancia y, al chocar espadas manteniendo el envión de sus cuerpos, ambos se miraron en cámara lenta. Sakura detalló ese mirar rojizo, sin vida y con las pupilas dilatadas en toda su extensión a un vivo rojo sangre… el mismo color que los ojos de la bruja. La castaña siguió de largo pretendiendo atacar a la hechicera, quien se movió a una velocidad inimaginable esquivando a la chica sin saber que no era su objetivo. Si no podía atacarla por encontrarse en el cuerpo de Meiling, debía debilitarla de alguna forma.

Aquel libro flotaba en el aire, y Sakura hizo el intento de acercarse para tomarlo, pero un _shock_ de energía casi le quema las manos.

—Eres una niña tonta… así nunca llegarás lejos.

Pero ella no era para nada tonta. Fingió que quería tomar el libro, pero en realidad eso fue lo que le quiso hacer creer a la bruja. Al acercarse lo suficiente, pudo ver que las gemas de color negro con detalles rojizos que estaba en la tapa ya no se encontraban incrustadas. Si sus deducciones eran claras, allí estaba encapsulada la magia: En los ojos de cada uno.

Shaoran reía a carcajadas al son de su ama, quienes disfrutaban la escena incrédulos ante la idiotez de esta chica, pero la castaña tenía algo en mente. Era loco, descabellado y sabía que tendría consecuencias… Pero era lo único que podía hacer.

—Ven, lobito. ¿Qué esperas para atacar? —retó a su novio decidida.

Shaoran torció su boca en muestra de desagrado y, con un odio mal infundado, se acercó a satisfacer los deseos del demonio que lo controlaba. Sakura imitó sus movimientos y, haciendo uso de su técnica más reciente para no despertar sospechas, dejó que _Sword_ siguiera tomando la forma de su báculo. Cuando estuvo próxima al castaño, de un suave susurro invocó a otra carta.

— _Firey_ —dijo con el pesar de su alma.

Un ángel alado de flamantes alas se irguió entre ellos dejando a Shaoran estático en su posición, quien sin mediar o poder defenderse, recibió el ataque de esta carta mortal. La intención de Sakura no era quemarlo vivo y eliminar su existencia, y la carta sabía cuáles eran las exactas peticiones de su dueña.

«Eliminar el foco de su posesión».

 _Firey_ se transformó en dos delgadas líneas de fuego que viraron por el aire y se introdujeron por los ojos ambarinos que Sakura tanto amaba y que ya no vería. Shaoran emitió un grito desgarrador de dolor y calló de rodillas al suelo sintiendo su mente arder. El castaño se tomaba de los cabellos desesperadamente implorando misericordia a viva voz. Fue allí cuando _Firey_ dejó de ejercer su poder.

Sakura corrió hasta donde Shaoran agonizaba y, con las lágrimas borroneando su visión, se arrodilló a los pies de su amado, quien escurría unas finas líneas de sangre desde sus ojos cerrados. No estaba segura si su plan había funcionado, pero de todas formas lo tomó entre sus brazos implorando su perdón.

—Lo siento… lo siento tanto.

—De-descuida —le contestó el ambarino en un susurro, y cuando Sakura pudo sonreír de gratitud por haber roto el hechizo, éste cayó rendido en un sueño profundo.

—Te amo… te amaré por siempre. Yo seré tus ojos… Shaoran —dijo sin obtener respuesta, pero a sabiendas que su amado había vuelto a ser quien era.

Fue una corazonada. Ella sabía que debería haber utilizado ese ataque con la bruja que aun habita en Meiling, pero su instinto le indicó atacar a Shaoran para salvarlo, y a su vez, debilitar el poder de la malvada.

Los gritos coléricos de la endemoniada hechicera la regresaron a la realidad, y con sus orbes bien abiertos, pudo ver como ésta abandonaba el cuerpo de Meiling. La morena se desplomó en el suelo como un saco de papas y la imponente figura de una mujer se dio a conocer por primera vez. Alta, cabello negro como la noche y ropas oscuras con largos trastos que colgaban de la misma vestimenta. Todo el conjunto hacía un perfecto contraste con sus ojos rojo sangre. Sakura esperaba ver a un monstruo de feo rostro o una bruja de verde piel, pero esto no era un cuento de hadas y, mucho menos, el encuentro había terminado. Con Shaoran y Meiling a salvo, se sentía con fuerza para enfrentarla.

La castaña se levantó de su lugar luego de recostar a Shaoran a un lado, y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse. La bruja que ahora aparecía con su verdadera forma, no era más que oscuridad malévola cargada de odio y repulsión, sentimientos que nunca albergaron en su corazón y le parecían incomprensibles. Al enfocarse, pudo percibir que el nivel de magia de la bruja descendió al romper el hechizo en los ojos de Shaoran. La hipótesis que se formulaba en su cabeza, era que de alguna forma la bruja depositó parte de su magia dentro del castaño para controlarlo. Fiel a sus instintos que siempre la ayudaron cuando la oscuridad ganaba terreno en sus luchas, Sakura supo que no hay hechizo más certero que su contrapuesto para detenerla.

No hay luz sin oscuridad, pero tampoco hay oscuridad sin luz.

—Todo estará bien —dijo llevando las manos a su pecho.

Una luz brillante y cegadora cubrió a Sakura como si fuera una fuente inagotable de energía. En ese momento _Light_ hizo su deslumbrante aparición y, con la ayuda de _Dark_ , envolvieron a la malvada bruja en unas cadenas de fuerza.

—¡El libro, Sakura! ¡Séllala en el libro!

Al debilitar la magia de la bruja, las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par, dejando ingresar Ieran Li y su guardián Kero. La madre de Shaoran le gritó desesperada que lleve a ese demonio al lugar de donde nunca debió salir. Elevando el báculo al cielo, Sakura mueve la esfera que contiene a la bruja a su voluntad y la hace descender hasta donde el libro oscuro yace sobre el suelo sin su protección.

—¡Regresa a lugar donde perteneces! —recitó la ojiverde.

—¡Noooo!

Esas fueron las escasas últimas palabras de la bruja endemoniada antes de cerrar la tapa del libro. Al lograrlo, Sakura cae estrepitosamente a suelo sintiendo su nivel de energía al borde de agotarse, y pronto Kero se acercó a socorrerla.

—Estaba tan preocupado… No debí comer todos esos pasteles que me hicieron dormir de más. Debía estar a tu lado. ¡De ahora en más seré tu sombra!

Con una suave risa por las tonterías que dice su guardián, Sakura le da una caricia sobre su pelaje.

—Estoy bien…

Mientras tanto, Ieran Li tomaba un pergamino y sellaba la magia de la bruja dentro del libro, dispuesta a enviarlo al consejo de la magia para que lo resguarden lejos de su vista y con más protección que la biblioteca de su casa. Aun se pregunta cómo fue a parar allí. La mansión donde viven es heredada desde los tiempos remotos por los líderes del clan, pero duda que este fuera el lugar que sus ancestros hayan decido para resguardar el libro, porque evidentemente no lo fue. A veces no se encuentran explicaciones.

Tras calmar al majestuoso y alado tigre guardián, Sakura se levanta para ver a Shaoran, quien está ahora en el regazo de su madre. La mujer de larga cabellera negra atada en una cola alta, tiene su mano depositada sobre los ojos carbonizados de su hijo, emitiendo una pequeña luz blanca que sale de la palma de su mano.

—¿Podrá… curarlo? —pregunta al arrodillarse a su lado.

Ieran Li mantiene sus ojos cerrados y con una leve negación de su cabeza le responde a Sakura lo que ella temía.

La castaña no puede evitar llorar y tomar la manga del traje de Ieran con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas chocan contra el suelo. Se siente verdaderamente terrible. Ella no quería llegar a ese extremo… pero no encontró otra opción.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste y lograste tú cometido. Los sacrificios son parte de esta vida, y Xiao Lang necesita verte… sentirte bien —le dijo autocorrigiendo sus palabras.

—Fue mi culpa —esboza la ojiverde aconjogada—. Yo… yo tomé ese libro y despegué sin querer el pergamino que lo protegía. Luego llegó Meiling a buscarme y...

—La culpa fue nuestra por dejar aquel objeto al alcance de todos, Ying Fa. No vale la darle vueltas a ese asunto ahora —Ieran corta sus disculpas con intención de calmarla y acaricia los cabellos de la chica.

A unos pocos metros de allí, Wei intenta recomponer a la joven que fue poseída, porque parece haber despertado de su trance.

—Iré a ver a Meiling. Quédate con Xiao Lang —le pide antes de levantarse.

Shaoran estaba inconsciente, y Sakura en parte lo agradecía porque así no la escucharía llorar como tenía ganas de hacerlo. Aun así, se contuvo por si él llegara a despertar, aceptando que Ieran tenía razón al pedirle estabilidad. Desconsolada, apoyó la cabeza de su novio sobre su regazo y se quedó cabizbaja acariciando sus achocolatados cabellos con dulzura.

—Lo siento tanto, Shaoran.

Un par de lágrimas saladas emergieron de esos verdes ojos y rodaron por el rostro del chico empapando un poco su cutis polvoriento por la batalla, y otras, cayeron sobre sus párpados dormidos. El choque del agua sobre su piel sensible hace que Shaoran despierte de a poco y el corazón de Sakura se acelere.

—Shaoran… ¿pu-puedes oírme?

—¿Qué… qué sucedió?

Al parecer el impacto lo dejó algo sedado y confundido, pero Sakura estaba segura que recordaría el suceso y tendría que confesarle sus actos. De a poco, los ojos del castaño convaleciente quieren abrirse y ella no sabe cómo reaccionará y los nervios le impidieron decirle que los deje cerrados.

—No llores, Sakura. Estaré bien…

No puede ser... Shaoran elevó sus parpados con lentitud y la castaña pudo apreciar de nuevo esos matices dorados y marrones que tanto ama. Al parecer él también podía verla, porque con sus palabras y el uso de la poca fuerza que le quedaba, el ambarino llevó su mano hasta tocar la mejilla rosada de su prometida.

—¡SHAORAN!

El autocontrol de Sakura fue enviado a la basura. Se sentía tan feliz, preocupada y anonadada que no sabía cuál emoción dejar aflorar primero, estallando por todas y cada una de ellas, aclamando el nombre de su amor y desmoronándose en su pecho derramando lágrimas a por doquier.

—¡Hijo! —Ieran se acerca rápidamente sin comprender lo que sucedió—. ¿Cómo…?

Las dudas de la imponente mujer se esfumaron al ver el rostro de su hijo empapado por las lágrimas de su novia, que destellaban con un brillo particular sobre si piel. La ahora jefa indiscutible del Clan Li, quien pronto le cederá el lugar a su único hijo varón, estaba estupefacta y observaba a Sakura intentando asimilar la situación.

—Increíble…—susurra siendo escuchada por la castaña.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué él puede…?

«Como el ave fénix» —pensó Ieran.

Ella observaba a su hijo que apenas abría los ojos pero se notaba podía verla.

—¿Puedes ver bien, hijo?

Reincorporándose de a poco, Shaoran parpadea y se toca la cabeza sintiendo una fuerte punzada.

—Bueno… veo algo borroso y siento un poco de dolor, pero supongo es el cansancio.

—Lo mejor será que los mantengas cerrados y vayas a descansar. Wei —dice llamando al mayordomo que se quedó a un lado de Meiling—. Llévalo a su cuarto.

—¿Puedo acompañarlo, señora Li? —le pregunta Sakura suplicante.

—Por supuesto, Ying Fa.

Sakura decide que no es momento de hacer preguntas, seguramente le explicarán luego lo sucedido con Shaoran para que sus ojos retomen su forma y color. Estaba feliz por él, porque odiaría ser la causante de una de sus discapacidades. Aunque ella lo amara de todas formas, sabía que iba a ser muy difícil para él afrontarlo. Y por otro lado se cuestionaba… si algo que ella hizo logró que su visión fuera recuperada, estaba más que agradecida de haber nacido con este don.

Meiling aún estaba arrodillada en el piso porque no se sentía con fuerzas para levantarse, entonces la castaña se acercó a ella antes de irse con su novio. Se agachó para ver en qué estado estaba la chica después de todo lo sucedido y que no haya sufrido ninguna lesión.

—Me alegra que regresaras —le dijo antes de darle un cálido abrazo.

La morena que mostraba de vuelta sus bellos ojos rubí, estaba confundida, agotada sin saber por qué, y de alguna forma sentía un leve rechazo ante el contacto de Sakura.

—Claro… este… no te preocupes —dijo apartándola con gentileza y al hacerlo se sintió mucho mejor. Los abrazos de Sakura le parecían un tanto asfixiantes.

Tras una sonrisa de alivio y gratitud, la ojiverde se aleja con Shaoran a paso lento. Wei deja que la pequeña jovencita se encargue de tomar el brazo y cintura de su novio para acompañarlo, mientras él aprovechada para acercarse a la señora Ieran. La mujer se encontraba mirando la escena de su hijo y su prometida con una sonrisa tenue en sus labios. Ella pensaba los infortunios ocasionado, y a la vez, en los recientes descubrimientos.

—Sakura tiene el don de la sanción —se dijo para sí misma confirmando sus deducciones.

La magia que la castaña posee es muy rara de encontrar en esa generación. Hace siglos que los hechiceros que tenían estas habilidades se extinguieron, y nunca creyó que podría saber de ellos más que en los libros de magia que tantas veces leyó. Además de esa particularidad… esto era solo una prueba de lo poderosa que se está volviendo Ying Fa.

—¿Cree que es oportuno decirles lo del señor Hien? —pregunta Wei.

—No. Suficiente por hoy.

A pesar de velar por la muerte de su esposo, Ieran tiene la certeza de que su honor no será pisoteado, sino más bien reconocido por sus pares gracias al orgullo que sus hijos le transmiten al continuar el legado. Con la fuerza impenetrable de Shaoran y la nobleza desinteresada de Sakura, está segura harán grandes cosas.

—¿Tía?… ¿Qué sucedió?

A su lado, aun arrodillada sobre el suelo intentando asimilar lo que no comprende, Meiling requiere saber lo ocurrido.

—Te lo contaré más tarde. Tú también debes descansar.

Sin dejar que su sobrina comience a tomar energías para discutir, Ieran la carga en sus brazos para llevarla a su cuarto. Esta niña ha sufrido tanto como los otros y de seguro los recuerdos le llegarán pronto, sin embargo Ieran debía asegurar su recuperación.

Meiling no discute y tampoco tiene muchas fuerzas para hacerlo. De pronto siente como si el sueño ideara una batalla con sus párpados y, sin luchar, se rinde entre el vaivén del caminar de su tía. Uno de los brazos de la chica se suspende en el aire y se mece a medida que los pasos de Ieran la transportan. De forma imperceptible para el resto, un pequeño bulto hacer aparición debajo de la piel del brazo expuesto y desaparece sin denotar ninguna muestra de dolor en la dormida morena de ojos rubí.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hola hola!**

Este encuentro llegó a su fin... Espero haber cumplido con mi cometido halloweenesco y me encantaría saber sus opiniones al respecto. Si ven que quedó algún cabo suelto me lo hacen saber, pero creo que dejé todo bastante claro.

Los motivos, las razones de la blancura o impureza de las almas que combaten entre sí no es nada nuevo en este fandom de escritores, ya que Sakura siempre nos enseñó a creer en el amor como salvación, así que no podía ser de otra forma.

Sobre el final... nop. No habrá continuación. Quise dejarlo abierto a todas sus malditas conclusiones y las mías jaja. No podía quedar todo bonito, ya bastante que dejé que Shao recupera la vista XD (sí, en un principio pensé en dejarlo ciego, pero no pude)

Espero tengan una buena noche de brujas... pequeños demonios. Gracias por los favs, follow y comentarios :) siempre es lindo saber qué piensan y charlar con ustedes!

Los quierooo!


End file.
